ND/Stone Golem Guardian
Name: The Guardian ''Appearance: '' A 15' tall man, made of solid gray granite with emeralds for eyes. Its jaw has been shattered and its left arm torn off. Its surface is carved to resemble stylized plate armor. The Guardian is a stone golem, created before the founding of the . It served the family that owned the castle of Costvud in and sacrificed itself during the family's desperate retreat from forces. It remained buried under the castle for centuries before being recovered by the in April 508 ANI. The Golem has been badly damaged over its decades of service. It's jaw has been shattered, rendering its speech nigh unintelligible, and its left arm was ripped off at some point. has attempted to repair it, but the gifts of the Forge God do not extend to animated stone masonry. Even in its damaged state, the Guardian is the single most powerful individual in the . Its stone body is nigh-invulnerable, it runs faster than most horses, it is as strong as forty men, and it can throw boulders with enough force to shatter castle walls. It is definitely opposed to the Empire and seems to enjoy punting . It is difficult to communicate with the Guardian. It can't speak, and although it's literate, it has little patience with writing for extended periods. It has revealed almost nothing of its background, especially who created it and how. ;Attributes 95 :ST 90 (Size 2 -20%) 40 (includes +70 ST from Giant Stone Golem) :DX 11 20 :IQ 11 15 :HT 14 0 (includes +4 HT from Giant Stone Golem) :Hit Points 90 :Will 11 10 :Perception 11 10 :Fatigue Points NA :Basic Lift 1620 :Damage 10d/12d :Basic Speed 6.25 :Basic Move 12 :Ground Move 18 ;Advantages 701 :Giant Stone Golem 701 ::Damage Resistance 30 150 ::Doesn't Breathe 20 ::Doesn't Eat or Drink 20 ::Doesn't Sleep 20 ::Enhanced Ground Move +1/2 10 ::Extra Basic Move +6 30 ::Extra ST +70 (Size +2 -20%) 280 ::Extra HT +4 40 ::High Pain Threshold 10 ::Injury Tolerance (Homogeneous, No Blood) 45 ::Immunity to Metabolic Hazards 30 ::Perk: Striking Surface 1 ::Perk: Stony 1 ::Fragile (Brittle) -15 ::Hidebound -5 ::Increased Size +2 -20 ::Low Empathy -15 ::Cannot Float -1 ;Perks 1 :Ramming Speed 1 ;Disadvantages -35 :Cannot Speak -15 :Intolerance: Luminals -5 :One Arm -15 ;Quirks -2 :Likes punting goblins -1 :Gets impatient when writing -1 ;Skills 55 :Axe/Mace DX/A - DX+7 18 28 :Brawling D/X - DX+3 14 8 :Engineering (Combat) IQ/H - IQ+1 12 8 :Shield DX/E - DX+5 16 16 :Throwing DX/A - DX+3 14 12 :Soldier IQ/A - IQ+1 12 4 ;Techniques 2 :Hitting Little People (Brawling) +2 1 :Kicking (Brawling) +0 1 ;Total 839 ;Attacks :9" steel wedge on the end of a 8' pole (ie, "hand ax"): Axe/Mace-16, 12d+10 cu or 12d+9 cr, Reach 1-3. 40 lbs. :Goblin punting Kick: Brawling-12, 10d+5 cr, R 1-3. :Body Slam: Brawling-12, 16d+1 cr, R0. :150 lb boulder (4' in diameter): Throwing-14, 12d cr, Acc 0, max range 315 yards. ;Notes The Guardian is not quite officially a hero unit, lacking the necessary skill, but is treated as a Poor Quality Giants Hero unit anyway.